Everlasting Twilight Rain
by smileygirlo3
Summary: A fluffy ficlet I wrote. L/J. Lily ponders and enjoys a rainstorm. Please R/R.


A/N: This is just a short piece of L/J fluff that I wrote last night (Or rather, this morning . . . at 2 am . . . ^_^) while listening to Stem by DJ Shadow (Koo music by the way, I'd recommend the song Organ Donar for those of you who like different music). It was stuck in my head, so I had to get it out (Even though I probably should at least try to continue my other story . . . ). I'm kinda proud of it, so please review.

  
  


Everlasting Twilight Storm

  
  


Lily sighed as she stared out her dorm room window. Her roommates were sound asleep, but Lily couldn't drift away to the land of slumber. So she had sat at her window thinking and staring at the glorious masterpiece of the outside. The pearly white stars winked back at her from the velvety depths of the endless sky. The full moon tried to shine brightly out from behind the curtains of clouds that guarded it from the world below. The Forbidden Forest loomed in the distance with its leafy soldiers standing guard. The shimmering lake was every shade of blue, purple and black as it reflected the moon like an unsteady mirror. Its gentle waves were pushed by the equally gentle wind that hinted a strong, steady rainstorm.

Lily loved everything about the rain. Its smell, its feel, its entrance and exit - the beginning and end to a unique performance every time. The feeling it conveyed made Lily feel like a completely different person.

The outside suggestions of rain were too much for Lily to pass up. She knew and felt she must let this rain wash all her worries away. Everything that had happened during the last week was almost too much for any person to handle. The death of her parents (Courtesy of Lord Voldemort) shook her very existence, and her sisters ever increasing hatred of her scarred her soul. And the reality shaking realization of true love had made Lily feel confused and lost. 

James Harold Potter.

Lily had known him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter for what seemed like forever. The five were best friends (Even if the guys sometimes left Lily out) and had spent the summers together for practically their whole lives. Although Sirius and Remus were clearly brother figures, James was something more. Lily had realized that she really and truly loved James with all her heart, and was crushed as she thought she knew that he would always think of her as only a "sister". 

She gave a final sigh and decided to go outside. She didn't feel like changing from her silk green nightgown. Sure it was short with black lace (and her mother said it made her look like a prostitute), but Lily thought it was her most comfortable sleep-wear. She put on a soft and light-weight bath robe and brushed her sleek and silky straight auburn hair. She looked down at her feet and decided to stay barefoot, and she stole a quick glance at herself from the mirror as she walked out of the room. 

Her clear green eyes sparkled as she snuck through the castle, keeping to the shadows. She tip-toed through the corridors and hustled through the secret passage ways that she had come to memorize from being so close to the Marauders. She finally burst out of the castle doors and breathed in the fresh air. Her lungs expanded and she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Outside.

She casually walked over to the lake, not caring now if anyone saw her or not. She observed her surroundings as she strolled across the lawn. The bright green grass swayed with the increasingly strong breeze. The sky had covered over with puffy silver clouds that warned of swiftly coming rain.

Lily reached the shore and sighed. She breathed in and out deeply and smiled softly as the first adventurous droplets drizzled down from above. Lily felt like a new person as she twirled in the rain. Getting lost in the moment she closed her eyes, raised her chin, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and tried to catch the drops of midnight splendor. The rain steadily beat down upon the ground and produced the earthy smell and the sound of pattering. The sound that resembles hoofs of noble creatures as they ran. The watery creatures of the night that shared the moon's breathtaking perpetual beauty.

Lily stopped twirling and catching raindrops and just stood, eyes still closed, as she absorbed the feeling of the storm.

She suddenly felt warm and she opened her eyes. A magnificent silver stag was staring straight back at her. She looked deep into its eyes and knew before the transformation that it was James. The stared intently at each other for what seemed an eternity then they mutually leaned in and their lips locked. The rain increased its beat, along with Lily's heart, as she felt more natural then she had ever felt before. She leaned into James as he did to her and their kiss was as perfect as the symphony of the storm. Passion flowed freely between them as they felt like one. The rain beat against them overwhelming their senses as they knew they were meant for each other. They knew their love was strong along with the fact that they knew they were meant for each other. They knew they wanted to be with the other for all eternity. They continued their kiss unaware of whatever else was happening in the world. They both felt right as rain, and wanted the moment to last forever.

~ (Stop here if you want)

From about a hundred meters off Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood, each with a different expression. Peter was dumbstruck, Sirius had a knowing smile, and Remus looked relieved that it had finally happened.

"Well, Wormtail, my friend," Sirius said with a smirk, "I do believe you owe me ten Galleons."

  
  


~Fin~

  
  


Please review.


End file.
